Don't Forget
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Crushes come and go, but you never forget your first love. Not very good, but A/B either way.


**I'm bored… like always. And at school… why? Because the county is full of mean old people who want us to suffer like they did!**

**Don't Forget**

Brittany opened her locker and jumped at the sight of her in the mirror. "Hello, gorgeous." She said as she began checking herself out.

"She's dating!" Alvin exclaimed shutting her locker.

Brittany glared at him. "What are you talking about?" She asked and reopened her locker.

"Eleanor; she's dating again." Alvin explained.

Brittany chuckled. "Why should you care? I thought you were "over" her?" She said as she continued looking at herself.

"I am!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Then, why do you care?"

Alvin sighed. "I don't know; I just do."

Brittany chuckled again.

"Why do you keep laughing?" Alvin asked now irritated.

"…Because you're jealous!" Brittany laughed. "You need to be more like me." She said shutting her locker.

It was now Alvin's turn to chuckle. "The world isn't ready for anymore Brittany Miller's." He mumbled.

Brittany glared and swatted his arm. "What I meant was that Simon and I broke up over a week ago, and I'm already over it." She said walking away superiorly.

"…Really?" Alvin asked raising his brow skeptically.

"…Really." Brittany answered.

"So, if Simon started dating, you wouldn't mind?" Alvin asked following her.

"I'd be perfectly fine with it." Brittany said smiling contently.

"Hm," Alvin responded with a nod. "Did I mention that Eleanor is dating _Simon_?" Brittany stopped dead in her tracks and stared straight ahead. Alvin noticed that Brittany had stopped and stopped too. "…Brittany?" He called. "Are you okay?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"I want his blood!" Brittany screamed and went to find Simon.

"Wait a second!" Alvin said grabbing her arm to stop her. "We can't make a scene. We're supposed to be over them, remember?"

"Well, you are, but it's a woman's prerogative to change her mind." Brittany said attempted to go after Simon again.

"Would you stop it?" Alvin said pulling her back.

"No! Simon is _my _guy!" Brittany said stomping her foot stubbornly.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "So, if you can't have him, no one can. Is that it?"

Brittany smiled. "Yes," She said. "Finally, we agree on something." She said turning to find Simon again.

Alvin pulled her back. "Do you know how selfish you sound right now?" Alvin asked glaring at her.

"Why do you care all of a sudden? And when did you get so strong!?" She asked trying to free herself from Alvin's grasp.

Brittany sighed when Alvin finally let her go. "I care because if you go and take Simon away from Eleanor, she'll be crushed." Alvin explained.

"…And you don't want her to get hurt." Brittany smiled. "Aww," She said tilting her head and Alvin shrugged modestly. "…Don't care." Brittany turned around.

"Come back here." Alvin said grabbing her by the waist this time.

"Let me go!" Brittany exclaimed as she, once again, began to struggle to get free.

Alvin and Brittany continued this until someone cleared their throat. They both froze and looked up to see two hands with fingers entwined. They lifted their gazed further to see that belonged to none other than their younger siblings, Simon and Eleanor. "What's going on here?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin and Brittany looked at one another and smile sheepishly as they realized how that must've looked to everyone else. "We were just talking." Alvin said releasing his grip on Brittany.

"Are the two of you _together_ or something?" Eleanor asked with an amused smile.

"What?" Brittany asked in shock/horror. "We…"

"Yes, we are." Alvin interjected, putting an awkward arm around Brittany's shoulders.

"We are?" She asked. Alvin squeezed her shoulder as a sign to play along. "We are." She corrected herself.

"Oh," Eleanor said and Simon nodded. "Well, we're happy for you." She said with a smile.

"Thanks," Alvin said smiling back.

"We'll see you later." Simon said as they walked away.

"See ya," Alvin said.

As soon as they were gone Brittany removed Alvin's arm and began hitting him repeatedly. "What's wrong with you?" She asked. "Now we'll never get them back!"

"The plan wasn't to get them back."

"That was _my _plan!" She exclaimed still hitting him.

Alvin sighed. "Brittany, be honest with yourself." He said turning her and gesturing his hand towards Simon and Eleanor. Brittany watched the two of them talking happily with one another. "Aren't you happy as long as they're happy?" He asked.

"I guess so." The two of them began walking towards the front door.

"Then just let it be." Alvin said. "If they can move on, then so can you."

Brittany cocked an amused brow. "Are you still talking to me, or are you giving yourself advice?" She asked with a chuckle.

"A little bit of both, actually." Alvin said with a laugh.

Brittany joined him in laughter. "I'll see you later, Alvin." She said walking to the student parking lot.

Alvin nodded and began his walk to his own car. He climbed inside and started up his car. He took the long way home. When he arrived he found he was the only one home. Walking up the porch steps he realized he didn't have his key. "Aw, man." He sighed sitting on the porch steps to wait for someone to come home.

"Hey stranger," Alvin looked up and saw Eleanor smiling down at him. "Is this, um, _step_ taken?" She asked with a giggle.

"No, go ahead." He said scooting over to make room for her.

"What are you doing out here?" Eleanor asked sitting down.

Alvin chuckled. "I don't have my house key. I'm kind of locked out."

Eleanor laughed and Alvin laughed with her. After the laughter died down they were silent for a moment. Eleanor broke the silence by gently exhaling. "Can I confess something?" She asked looking down at her hands.

Alvin gave her a concerned look. "Sure,"

She sighed again. "When I saw you with Brittany today… I was jealous." Eleanor said quietly.

Alvin blinked in disbelief. "…Really?"

Eleanor shrugged. "Yeah," She let out a small laugh. "I know; it's stupid. I should be over you."

"No, it's not stupid." Alvin said. "I'm not…"

"I mean if you can move on, so can I, right?"

"But I'm not…"

"I think I only want you back because you've moved on." Eleanor continued. "How selfish am I?" She asked lowering her head.

Alvin sighed. "You're not selfish."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and chuckled bitterly. She obviously didn't agree. They were silent for another moment. "Alvin, will you promise me something?" Eleanor asked.

"Anything,"

"No matter how many girlfriends you have, you'll always remember me." Eleanor said finally meeting his eyes.

Alvin chuckled. "Eleanor, crushes will come and go, but…" Alvin grabbed her hand. "You never forget your first love." He smiled at her. Eleanor giggled in response. "Don't forget me either."

"You're hard to forget, Alvin." Eleanor said smiling sweetly.

"Ellie, Miss Miller needs your help with dinner." Brittany said walking over to the two of them.

"Oh, okay." Eleanor said with a nod. "I'll see you later, Alvin." She leaned over and gently pecked his cheek before leaving.

Brittany raised an interested brow and sat in Eleanor's place. "What were you two talking about?" She asked.

Alvin shrugged. "Moving on," He answered.

"Simon and I were talking about the same thing." She said. "He really likes her. I'm glad you talked me out of taking him from Ellie." Brittany said. "I guess it's time for us to move on." She sighed.

Alvin nodded in agreement. "We might as well move on together." He said smiling slightly.

Brittany cracked an amused smile. "What?"

Alvin shrugged. "Eleanor and Simon already think we're dating. Why not give it another shot?" He asked giving Brittany a sincere smile.

Brittany smiled back. "Why not."

**I did not plan on making this an Albritt. I didn't plan on having any Simonor in here either. This is what happens when you write off the top of your head. Well, not always.**

**There is STILL a new poll in my profile! C'mon guys! If you want a new story you have to go vote!**

**Anyway… REVIEW!**


End file.
